


Aligned Stars

by PapiPascal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, In this house we stan plot AND porn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiPascal/pseuds/PapiPascal
Summary: No one seems to know his name, but when a hushed voice mutters “The Mandalorian”, everyone knows who they’re talking about. It’s him. The one with the kid. You can’t visit a village or drop in on a single planet without hearing the urgent whispers or curious inquiries. Even though you haven’t the slightest idea what he looks like, or even what his beskar resembles, the moment he steps into your line of vision, you know he’s the one everyone is talking about.This fic is canon divergent and takes place after 02x05. It is on a temporary hiatus.
Kudos: 5





	Aligned Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would never write an insert reader, and here I am... thanks to Pedro fucking Pascal.
> 
> Prior to my Mandalorian obsession, I hadn’t even attempted to read an insert reader since I was a preteen, nevertheless have _any_ intention of writing one. I’ve come across some works I’ve really enjoyed since then, but one thing I’ve noticed is that the female character is almost always Grogu’s babysitter. While there’s nothing wrong with that... I wanted to make our leading lady a tad bit more interesting (and I will use any excuse to create backstories using head canons and project onto fictional characters because ✨escapism✨)

It's supposed to be like any other job. Just a simple, quick way to earn a few extra credits to line your pocket. A vagrant had gotten drunk, got a little too trigger happy with his blaster, and the sparks ignited the hay of a farmer's barn, accidentally setting it ablaze and burning it to the ground. The farm owner understandably had a bounty on the drunk's head. He simply wanted him alive and brought to justice for his disservice. Easy enough, no real threat of danger, and it was offering too little compensation to be of interest to most. You aren't exactly as skilled as a Mandalorian, or as durable as a bounty droid, but you have dealt with much more dangerous jobs in the past, and every credit was needed if you were going to buy a ship. Dank farrik, sometimes you wish you would have went into another line of work.

The only problem was that despite the job being so seemingly simple, no one had managed to bring the arsonist in, He was laying low, so low that no one in the small town had even seen him since the fire. It's your third day of scoping out your surroundings, and you haven't so much as even heard the bounty's name mentioned. The townsfolk are always too busy talking about someone else, just like every individual on every planet you've visited lately. They're always talking about him. Always talking about the Mandalorian. Not a Mandalorian, but _the_ Mandalorian. The one with the kid.

You don't know the whole story, but then again you aren't entirely certain if anyone does. The whole story could have been woven by some gossip and is interesting enough to spread around the galaxy for all you know, and you don't particularly care. It doesn't affect your job... except that it's starting to, because the story quickly made the fire old news. From what you've heard, the Mandalorian accepted a job and was supposed to bring the bounty in alive and hand it over. Instead, he kept the creature and fled. Despite continuous efforts to retrieve the kid that he had stolen, he continued to hop from planet to planet, protecting him from whoever tried to take him. You've also heard that those stupid enough to be sent out on a retrieval mission for the bounty did not fair well, and that the Mandalorian protected the child mercilessly.  
  
It's a far more entertaining story than a drunk accidentally burning down a barn, you would give the townsfolk that. But it's making your job more difficult, and with your bounty all too aware of the fact that he is being hunted, you can't exactly approach people and ask for him by name and it work in your favor. His name was Kodo Berenk, and other than being the town drunk, very little information could be found about him. You were wasting precious time, and you know it, but you have also never given up on a hunt, and just humoring the thought of throwing in the towel over a job so small felt self deprecating. Fortunately you weren't completely out of ideas. Not yet. When you see a help wanted sign outside the town's tavern, you use it to your advantage.  
  
The job is easy to land. Since you're completely self taught in being a bounty hunter, your charm and charisma make up for your lack of training, just as your experience picked up along the way makes up for your lack of armor. No one ever had suspicions of the sweet, endearing persona you use to your advantage, and tossing your hair over your shoulder a couple of times while batting your eyelashes was all it took for the tavern owner to believe the vague story you told him about being new to the area and needing a job. Not to mention you would actually be able to keep the tips and store them away for your ship.  
  
It only takes a few hours into your first shift to realize just how brilliant your idea is. The alcohol ran freely, and along with it ran the lips of the townsfolks. Nearly all of them are still gossiping about the infamous Mandalorian, but at least you are getting info without having to ask around for it, raising suspicion. You hope that eventually someone will mention Kodo Berenk, before you have to get riskier and attempt to mention him to some poor drunk by casually trying to brush it off as small talk.  
  
The second night of your 'new job' answers your prayers, just not in the way that you expected. Your back is turned to most of the tavern as you reach across the bar for another tray of Arkanian sweet milk when you feel the very air in the tavern stiffen as the rumble of socialization falls to a hush. Once the tray is steadied in your hand, you turn to see what all the fuss is about, and that's when you see him. You know immediately its the Mandalorian that everyone talks about. He has a full armor of beskar, and that didn't come cheap. Only a skilled Mandalorian would be able to acquire a full suit of armor made from the rare, expensive metal, and one thing about all of the stories about the Mandalorian with the child was consistent, it was that he was skilled. If the beskar doesn't raise your suspicions, the little green bundle waddling up behind him does. You don't know what in the hell the creature is, and despite kids not being your thing, you have to admit its cute with its large, soft eyes, wrinkly forehead, and big ears. The child stops just at the Mandalorian's feet, looking up at him adoringly and making a soft content sound. He looks down at it, and due to the entire tavern hushing at his presence, you can just make out a soft sigh coming from his helmet before he speaks.  
  
"I thought I told you to wait in the ship."  
  
The child just coos and reaches his little arms out to be picked up. Despite not being able to see the Mandalorian's face, you have a sneaking suspicion that he probably rolled his eyes or glared down at the little creature endearingly before scooping it up as he makes his way over to a dark table in the corner, placing the child on a high top chair before taking a seat of his own.  
  
"If your stare any harder, your grip is going to slip on that tray and you're paying for all that spilled sweet milk." The tavern owner chastises from behind you good naturedly.  
  
You force an innocent chuckle before replying "It's hard not to stare. I've never seen a Mandalorian before." It was a lie. You had seen one or two in your time as a bounty hunter, you had just never seen one that looked like _that_. And you had never seen one that hauled a small green child around with it.  
  
"Be that as it may, I don't pay you to stand around and gawk. Deliver the sweet milk to its table and offer him something to drink or eat. There's no loitering in this tavern without purchase, even for a Mandalorian."  
  
You just smile and nod, making your way over to the table that had ordered the sweet milk, suddenly hyper aware of the blaster in the thigh holster under your skirt. You don't feel like you'll need it, but the tension in the air since the Mandalorian arrived is so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and it was putting you on edge. Once the drinks are delivered, you tuck the tray under your arm and plaster on your most dazzling smile, making sure your facial expression is open and inviting as you approach the Mandalorian. He immediately tilts his helmet to look up at you expectantly. There is something incredibly unnerving about trying to look someone in the eyes when all you can see is your own perfectly trained face reflecting back at you in the glint of beskar. It's all you can think about as you greet him.  
  
"Hey there. Welcome to Agim's Tavern. What can I get for you? We're running a great price on Arkanian sweet milk tonight, and the special of the day is deep fried nuna legs." The child coos enthusiastically at the mention of the meat dish, and the Mandalorian glances over at him, shifting your reflection in his helmet. You soften your smile a bit after staring back at your own reflection, realizing that it's a bit _too_ chipper for the late night hours.  
  
"Some deep fried nuna legs for the kid is all. Whatever your smallest portion is." The child's ears droop a little sadly at hearing he was getting a small portion, causing you to laugh.  
  
"Cute kid. And what about for you?" Your smile slips into something more natural and real, still amused by the little green creature.  
  
"Nothing for me. Thanks." His voice is only slightly distorted by the modulator, and he sounds exhausted.  
  
You bite your lip a little nervously, still unable to shake the feeling of intimidation just by standing in his presence, wondering if even half the stories you've heard are true. "Hey, dad's gotta eat too." You keep your voice light and teasing.  
  
A small sigh punches out from his helmet. "I'm more interested in information. What can you tell me about Kodo Berenk?"  
  
You tense and hope it's not noticeable. You're a little taken back by the Mandalorian's approach, so blunt and fearless of raising suspicion, the exact opposite your approach was for this particular bounty. "I'm afraid information isn't on the menu, Mando."  
  
The Mandalorian stares at you for a moment before one of his hands disappears under the table and returns, dropping some credits on the table with a clank. "Is it on the menu now?"  
  
You almost laugh, but settle for shaking your head and smiling. "No, I mean I don't have any information to offer you. I just recently arrived in this town myself. I'm not familiar with many names." He just continues to stare at you silently, and you can feel your heart picking up pace rapidly. You half expect him to be able to hear it beating in your chest. "Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat?"  
  
His helmet tilts down as his line of vision leaves you to look at the table in front of him. He's quiet for a moment, thoughtful. "I'm sure."  
  
That's when it dawns on you. "You must be from The Tribe. One of those Mandalorians that don't remove their helmets." His helmet jerks up, eyes returning to you, and you immediately know that you've said too much. "I-I just mean that you _seem_ hungry and t-tired and you're choosing not t-to eat-"  
  
"For you not to know much about names, you seem to know a lot about Mandalorians." His voice is cautious, suspicious. He's using each word deliberately and thoughtfully, and he wants you to know that. He wants you to know he sees right through your bullshit. Despite not being able to see his eyes, you _know_ they're scanning over you. You wonder how high tech his helmet is, wonder if it's already alerted him of the blaster strapped to your thigh, hidden from the naked eye.  
  
Thank the stars you're quick on your feet. "People like to gossip. I'm sure you realized that the moment you stepped foot here and the whole place went quiet. I've heard there's different... factions? I guess? When it comes to Mandalorians. That not all of you hold the same beliefs and ideology. And it would be common sense to assume that's right. Thinking you're all the same feels... I don't know. A bit prejudice, I guess."  
  
The Mandalorian is silent, even though he's still staring. You think maybe he's considering what you said, and you notice he's relaxed a little. You can't be certain, but you feel like the moment he got suspicious of you, his hand still under the table reached for his blaster. You don't particularly care if he figures out that you're a bounty hunter undercover, but you definitely don't want him to feel like you have any interest in hurting him or his kid.  
  
"I'll get the food." You say, realizing he's probably not going to respond to you. "If you happen to change your mind and want something else, just let me know." You saunter off, knowing his eyes are still trained on you. The moment you get to the kitchen, you give yourself a moment to have the internal freak out that you were fighting so hard to keep in check. What the fuck did the Mandalorian want with Kodo Berenk? He's _your_ job. And wasn't it a job that was a little too low on the totem pole for a Mandalorian that the entire galaxy seemed to be talking about? There was always the possibility that the farm owner wanted Kodo badly enough to hire more than one person, and maybe he was another person to accept the job because it was so easy. It just didn't make sense as to why he would take a job offering so little credits when his beskar was more than enough proof that he had bigger fish to fry.  
  
You decide to make a round of the tavern and make sure none of the other tables need anything instead of losing yourself to questioning the Mandalorian's intentions. You decide that he doesn't seem like a threat for now, and it's better to just keep up your appearance as a small town waitress for the time being. When his child's fried dish is finally finished you bring it out to him, and you can't help but laugh at how the little one's ears perk up and his eyes widen, his little hand immediately reaching for the food when you set the plate down. You immediately jerk it out of his reach, feeling bad at how the kid's facial expression immediately drops.  
  
"Whoa, there. Slow down. It's still hot." You warn him. You don't know much about kids, but you do know that he was getting ready to shove all the food in his mouth. You point to the steam coming off the fried nuna legs "See? Still hot." The child looks up at you and makes one of his adorable noises in response, and when you slide the plate closer to him again, he doesn't immediately reach for it. To your surprise, you hear a small chuckle come from the Mandalorian, and you look over at him instead. "Still skipping out on my offer?" You ask. "We have other food and drink-"  
  
"No. Thank you. That will be all."  
  
You shrug and go about your business. Your shift is almost over, but you keep a discreet eye on the Mandalorian's table as you go through the motions of pretending to be an innocent waitress. At one point you notice another patron from the bar walk over and take a seat in front of him, and the credits that were offered to you earlier are slid across the table to him... information. Mando finally got the information of Kodo he was seeking. Dank ferrik, he's gong to get the bounty before you. Unless...  
  
You glance at the clock on the wall. Just ten minutes until the shift ends, not that it matters. You can walk out whenever you want, this isn't a real job and you don't care, but leaving without letting your boss know could cause him to call you out and the last thing you want is to have attention drawn to you by his loud, booming voice making a joke across the tavern about how you can't say goodbye. You glance at the Mandalorian's table again. He's reaching across the table, wiping the child's mouth with a napkin and it's... endearing. Being in his presence alone is intimidating and overwhelming, his large form exuding raw power and danger, but with the little one he's caring and soft, and if you're being honest with yourself, it's a little bit of a mindfuck. You know he could take out every single individual in the tavern without breaking a sweat, but the kid is precious to him. It makes you feel like maybe the child wasn't kidnapped like the rumors say, maybe he was saved.  
  
The moment the hand on the clock ticks into place, you rip off your apron, bid farewell to Agim and grab your bag. The timing couldn't be more perfect. When you glance back at the Mandalorian's table it's empty and you see his cape whip out through the door as he leaves, the child in his arms. You stop by the table to grab your tip, leaving a little more on the table than what the food costs because tonight you're going after Kodo, and you won't exactly be leaving behind a two weeks notice for Agim. Even with the compensation, the credits in your hand are heavy. The Mandalorian tipped well, and you can't stop the smile that breaks out on your lips because you're so close to getting a ship that you can taste it.  
  
You know you can't take on the Mandalorian. It would be a suicide mission. You would be killed before you could even land a single blast. Besides, you didn't _want_ to hurt him. You only want his information so that you could take the bounty, and then find the closest person to get you off this planet and on to the next, or in the very least, get you a few towns over. But you are light on your feet, quiet and sneaky, it makes up for your lack of armor that you can't afford. You can't take out Mando. But you can follow him, and try to get to Kodo first once he leads you there.  
  
The Mandalorian stops off at his ship first. It's a Razor Crest. It's old, not in a bad way but a classical one, and it's massive and impressive. You can't stop the pang of jealousy you get as you gape at it from the shadows. Fuck, the things you would do for a ship half that size. Anything to be able to stop hitchhiking across the galaxy. Mando only stops by his ship to drop off the child, and is in and out before you can drool over his Razor Crest for too long.  
  
Keeping up with him while maintaining your distance is difficult. He sticks to the shadows as he stalks through the town in his search of Kodo, and as it gets later, it gets colder. Your long skirt with a slit up one side, and thin top with flowing sleeves is barely enough to keep the bite away, but you also weren't planning to go after Kodo like this. It would have to be enough. All you can think about is how grateful you are that your thigh high boots are comfortable, because you really weren't expecting the Mandalorian to travel this far on foot.  
  
To your absolute frustration, at one point, you lose him. He whips around a corner, and by the time you feel as though it's safe to follow, he's nowhere to be seen. You feel a wave of unease crash into you, and you have just enough time to reach for your blaster when you're suddenly slammed into the brick of a building roughly, a hand on your throat and a blaster shoved in your face.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
You can't see the Mandalorian because your still blinking the stars from your eyes, but you know it's him by his voice, and you struggle against his grip on your throat. It's not too tight, not depriving you or oxygen, but it's holding you in place firmly, and you're beyond angry at the red hot pain throbbing on the back of your head from where it collided with the brick. "Let me go!" You grunt, fighting against him, your hands clawing at his gloved hand around your throat. He doesn't even budge.  
  
" _Why are you following me? _" He repeats, his tone leaving no room to argue.  
  
You finally sag against the wall in defeat. It's better to be honest than to be killed. "You're going after Kodo Berenk. He's mine. I accepted the job. I'm a bounty hunter."  
  
The Mandalorian's helmet tilts as he looks you up in down, moving slowly as he soaks in what you're wearing. "Dressed like that?"  
  
You frown, your hands still pulling at his. "I can't exactly afford beskar." You snap angrily.  
  
He releases his grip on your throat, but doesn't lower his blaster. "You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
You glare at him, rubbing your throat dramatically. It didn't hurt, but your dignity is a little bruised from being found out before he could lead you to Kodo. "I've made it this far, and haven't had any problems until you came along. Why are you even going after him? Don't you have better jobs to do that pay more credits?" The bitterness is far too apparent in your voice, and you find it a little embarrassing.  
  
The Mandalorian lowers his blaster, but he's still on edge, still distrusting. His broad shoulders are still tense and his stature is still strained, wary of you. "Kodo Berenk isn't who you were told he is. There's more to the story than what the farm owner was offering. He's dangerous and this job is much too complicated for someone who was going to go into it barely dressed."  
  
You gape at him. The _audacity_. "You haven't the slightest clue what I'm capable of. I've taken jobs much harder than this one, regardless of my lack of armor. I use stealth to-"  
  
"Like I said, you weren't told the entire story, and you _will_ get yourself killed. Go home and let me handle this." The Mandalorian turns without another word, ignoring any reply you might have and begins to walk away.  
  
"I can't just walk away." He stops, and you can tell by the slight sag in his shoulders that he quietly sighs. "I'm saving up for a ship. I need the credits. Once I have a ship, I can worry about armor. But I need a ship first so I don't have to stay in the same place." He turns to you and you make yourself look as dejected and pitiful as possible. You hate to pull that card, but you're running out of options. "That's your whole thing too, right? That's what the rumors say. That people are after you because you took the kid, so you cant stay in one place for too long. So, I know you understand. But the difference is, you _have_ a ship. You can flee when you need to. I can't."  
  
He stares at you for a long while and finally sighs. "I can give you the credits once I've obtained Kodo Berenk. But you have to leave before you jeopardize the entire job. There's a reason he's in hiding, and it's not just because he burned a barn to the ground. Leave him to me and I swear to you I'll hand over the reward."  
  
You think for a moment. On one hand, you're still incredibly insulted by the assumption that you can't bring in Kodo yourself. On the other hand, you're doing this _for_ the credits. Would there really be shame in accepting his offer? "Why would you obtain the bounty, but then give me the reward? That doesn't make sense." You put your hands on your hips and stare him down in an attempt to appear intimidating. You know it's failing miserably because he's still towering over you.  
  
"Kodo has information that's more important to me than credits. I am giving you my word that you can have the payment once I'm done, and by giving you my word I can assure to you that you will get them. This is the Way."  
  
You release your hips to cross your arms in front of you, considering. "Fine. It's a deal."__

**Author's Note:**

> All minor original character's names (like the bounty in this chapter) are 100% coming from an online Star Wars name generator, because I would spend waaay too much time trying to come up with names and they still wouldn't sound half as cool.


End file.
